Heart of Glass
by StarStrukk22
Summary: When Jak meets up with an old friend, will they possibly join forces to keep a this world meets the next scenario? Or will the forces of evil be triumphant?chapter 3 complete!
1. flashback

It was a windy day in Spargus City where Jak and Daxter were sent to find an ancient artifact in the Wasteland.

"Aggghhh...Jak, why do we have to deal with this crap today?! If I am late for my masseuse I am so not going to be one potty trained ottsel today!" Daxter screamed in Jak's ear.

"How about you let me take care of it and you can just leave and then I can order and deliver food for you to!" Jak said in a sarcastic cheery tone.

"Really? Can you get Mexican-"Daxter was interrupted by Jak's laughter.

"Yeah right Daxter, because I would love nothing more than to be your little slave. Now quit your bitching and lets do this or else I am going to be one pissed off Jak!"

"Jeeze. Take a freaking chill pill!" Daxter muttered under his breath. When Jak entered the Spargus City garage, Jak grabbed his chest like his heart was aching.

"What's wrong, Jak?" Daxter asked quizzically.

"Just...Painful memories you know. I...uhhh...let's just get this over with." Daxter knew who Jak was talking about, Damas. It has been about 2 years since he died and Jak can't help thinking it was all his fault. His only means of family just vanished when he died and a little bit of Jak as well.

Driving into the desert for the first time in a while there was an awkward silence between Jak and Daxter.

"So...uh...How is everything with Tess?" Jak hesitated.

"It's great. Thanks for asking. So...uh...sorry to hear about you and Keira. It must be hard on you." Daxter said.

"Yeah whatever. We're just friends now, but breaking up wasn't easy as it sounded." About a week ago Keira and Jak had thought it best to just become friends again because they always fought about nothing for no particular reason.

Jak had stopped the vehicle in front of a cave. Going in there, there were a couple metalheads and Jak gave them a little surprise. As they walked deeper into the cave they saw an artifact that looked sort of like a mirror on top of a ledge.

"That's it! Now all we need to do is find a way to get up there." As Jak walked towards it, he heard a woman yell, "What the hell do you think your doing!"

"Huh?" Jak and Daxter said in unison and turned around.

It was a women who looked about the age of 17. She was about '5"6", had blond hair with black hair underneath adding more added sexiness to her beautiful face. She had piercing bluish-silver eyes that Jak stared into and thought he had seen those eyes before. She was wearing 3 quarter sleeved dark blue crop top and she was wearing shorts similar to Tess's.

"Who are you!" she yelled pointing a gun in there direction. Daxter being the flirt he was said this," Hey candy-pants!" She looked very confused at him. " Yeah that's right! I'm talking to you sweet cheeks! Hows about we get out of this place to mine and we can stare at each other...naked." She walked up to him and gave him a firm smack on the cheek. " OWWW! JAK DO SOMETHING!!" Daxter whined in that annoying tone he always did.

" Wait...Jak. Like the Jak?" The woman questioned. " Your impressed now aren't you?" Daxter said with a smart ass grin.

" Who wants to know?" Jak started to stare at her but refrained him from doing so. " It's me Jak! Don't you remember me? Sandover village? I was seven and you were nine? Its me Autumn!" She said looking as she were about to cry. Jak suddenly remembered and had a flashback.

"Hey Jak! Wanna go Yakow tipping?" Autumn asked Jak who replied with a nod. "Wait up for me!" Daxter yelled at not wanting to be left behind.

Jak and Autumn were alone to fast for Daxter. " Jak I...need to tell you something." Jak nodded staring up into her eyes. "I think I like you." She said giving him a little peck on the cheek. They now were both blushing until a strange portal appeared. "What is that?" She yelled. Jak just shrugged terrified as her. It started to pull Autumn in, but Jak held onto her, him secured by a pole. Jak wasn't srong enough though and it managed to pull her in. 10 years ago and Jak remebered perfectly.

"Yeah. I rememeber now." Jak said snapping out of his flashback. The only thing that puzzled Jak was why is she here now? And why did she get sucked into that portal?


	2. valuable information

Autumn hugged Jak with all her might. Jak one not usually all about displays of affection was about to get her off of him but instead he melted into her arms. "Hey when do I get some lovin'?" Daxter questioned, but as usual Jak ignored him. Jak just didn't want to let her go.

"I missed you so much, Autumn." Jak whispered into her ear. "Me to." Autumn whispered back. All of a sudden the cave started to shake.

"Yeah we should probably get out of here!" Daxter ran, soon after Jak and Autumn followed as soon as they had gotten the artifact. "What were you two doing!? I almost died!!" Daxter screamed. Jak grabbed Daxter and yelled in his ear, "Shut up, Daxter! We had to get the artifact, No thanks to you," Jak looked at the artifact, "What is this thing?"

" I don't know but it been sending crazy signals," Autumn looked at it. "It looks like a glass mirror." Daxter took it and looked at himself in the mirror, "Hmmm...It looks good. Oh wait, thats just me." Jak smacked him upside the head. " What was that for!" Daxter yelled rubbing his head. "Quit fooling around Daxter!" Jak screamed.

"Boys! Settle down," She said with authority. "Yes ma'am." Daxter said. "Guys and their testosterones!" Autumn muttered to herself.

"We should take this to Onin in Haven. She might know what this thing is." Jak suggested. They all got in the vehicle and started for Haven.

"Hmm...Strange. Onin is almost certain it has something to do with time." Pecker said. "what do you mean?" Jak questioned. Jak was about ready to pass out because of the musty smell the tent gave off. Autumn was freaked becuase of all the insects and she absolutely HATED insects with a passion.

"She tells me that it is a portal to go in time. But if broken it will unravel the very fabric of reality and it will be like a whole new dimension." Pecker said to them.

"So we can like go in time?" Jak seemed eager now. "Whoa slow your roll there pal. It is not something you can use just anytime. Its power is not to be abused." Pecker warned.

"My father. I can go back in time and save him!" Jak smiled, ignoring what Pecker said. "Your father?" Autumn said quizzically.

"I'll explain later," Jak continued. "But right now I got business to take care of!" Jak excitedly ran out. Autumn and Daxter just stared at each other and shrugged it off, then they followed Jak.


	3. not so forgotten memories

Autumn and Daxter finally had caught up with Jak in Haven Forest. "Jak! What are you doing?" Autumn questioned. "I am going back in time to save my father, Damas." Jak stated. "Damas? King of Spargus Damas?" Autumn looked very confused. "Yeah, what about it?" Jak snapped. "I used to know Damas. He saved my life." Autumn said with sorrow.

"Whoa! Freeze, pause. When did this happen?" Daxter's face lightened up with intrigue. "Well let me tell you how it exactly happened," Autumn replied. Jak suddenly interested looked at her intently. "After I was sucked into the portal 10 years ago I ended up in a place called Spargus." Goes to flashback

"My lordship, our tracker is picking up a human life form in the wasteland!" Kleiver said to Damas. "Hmm...very interesting. Call upon my best men to track her and bring them to me." Damas ordered.

When they had found her unconscious they set her on a bed in the palace. She awoke several hours later in a daze. "Feeling better? My best men tracked you and brought you to me. You look young. How old are you?" Damas said concerned for the girl. "Seven," She looked scared. "Where am I? Who are you? I want to go home!" She screamed with terror as tears started to well in her eyes. " Don't be frightened young one. You are in Spargus and I am King Damas. Now where do you live?" He asked.

"Sandover Village." Damas looked at her like she was crazy. " You mean Deadtown? Sandover no longer exists. The town was destroyed and most of the people died." Damas clearly stated. She started to cry, but silently. Tears were running down her face as she thought her friends were dead, Keira, Daxter, and most importantly Jak.

The next day she was awoken by sunlight. She had not gotten much sleep because she was so confused. She walked out of the bedroom and into the palace room where Damas sat alone. "Umm...Mister King Damas Sir, I need to change my clothes and possibly bathe. Can you tell me where the nearest potty-room is?" She hesitated. "Child I am concerned for you. Are you feeling okay? Where are your parents at?" Damas questioned. " I dunno. I was at my village yesterday when a portal sucked me in and I was in the desert. I must have walked a thousand miles until I passed out."

"A portal? Hmm...What exactly did it look like?" Damas wondered if it was a time portal. "Umm...circular and bluish." She did not know exactly how to describe it, for God sakes she was seven. Damas thought it best not to go further into the conversation. "Why don't you get dressed, I will get you some food, and we will begin training." Damas suggested. All Autumn could do was nod her head.

When she had gotten some new clothes and was fed a delicious buffet of bisuits, bacon, pancakes, waffles, and sausage to build up her strength she was sent to the arena. "Okay since you are only seven I will not make you fight until you are 14. Until then I shall train you to be a fine warrior indeed. I did not catch your name, what shall I call you?" Damas asked. "Autumn." She replied a bit nervous as she bit her fingernail.

Seven years had passed by and the time had come for her to fight. "Are you absolutely ready to fight and once and for all become a wastelander?"Autumn replied," I couldn't be any more ready about anything else." She had been trained well. She had been trained to shoot a gun, use a sword with excellent precision, how to use hand-to-hand combat, and how to use an oppenents weakness to your gain.

The first challenge was simple. Kill a couple of marauders and stay away from hot lava. The second challenge a tad bit harder but not a match for her fighting expertise. The third was trickier but she trusted her instincts and got through it without a scratch. "You are truly a wastelander and my finest warrior yet, I must say." Damas complimented. "Thank you much Damas. I was tought by the best." Autumn replied. "I must say I am proud. You are an admirable opponent and you have matured into a fine youg lady. I can only trust a few people with this mission. My best men are trying. Help aid them in finding my son, I assume you'll do this for me?" "Damas you're like a second father to me. You saved my life and I am in your debt. You know me, I will never turn down a challenge. I will help them find your son." She boldly stated, and with that she was off to help them find his son.

Autumn started to cry but held it in, "I could never find his son. Me and his men searched for years. We finally came back to Spargus and we found out Damas had died. From then on I wanted to avenge his death." Autumn couldn't help it, the tears were rolling now and she fell to the ground and felt like she was seven again, lost without a friend. Jak came by her side and hugged her feeling her pain like it was electric. "And Jak I thought you were dead. I cried so much, but the pain just didn't want to go away! I thought you were all dead!" Daxter was in awe of what he witnessed as Jak hugged her trying to calm her. It seemed like Jak was in love with this girl, all those years and Dax had finally figured it out.


	4. Past that will not die

"Come on. Let's go home for now." Jak said to Autumn and Daxter. Jak and Autumn walked together leaving Daxter behind, as usual.

When they returned home Jak laid her on the couch. "Thank you Jak for letting me stay." Autumn gratefully said. "Hey it's no problem." Jak replied with a sweet smile on his face. "Uhhh...Jak I gotta go Tess just called me and told me to get my ass over. STAT!" Daxter worriedly stated. "Alright you don't have to tell me." Jak replied.

When Daxter had left Jak gave Autumn some water to drink. "Jak," She said to get his attention. "You know I still feel the same way about you, right?" Jak spit up his water in shock. "Oh...well umm...That's umm...do you want something to eat?" He hesitated. " Jak!! Do you feel any same way about me to?!" "Well I just got out of a relationship with Keira. I am just confused." "Oh Keira...Well do you at least like me or not?!" She practically screamed. "Yes!!! Alright I do I always have and always will! There I said it happy now!" Jak plopped on the couched feeling defeated.

"Jak you don't have to be afraid to say it. I feel so comfortable around you...I love you." These words came as a shock to him. " I love you to." He gently said to her. She sat up and smiled at him, then hugged him. "Can I kiss you right now?" Jak whispered into her ear. She noddedand they proceeded to kiss. "There is something I have been wanting to do with you for the longest time. Let's take this to the next level." Jak practically passed out when he heard this. "Okay... If you are ready. To tell you the truth I've never done this before." "Neither have I."

First they gotten into some really deep kissing, like really deep. Then he took off her top as well as she took off his top baring his muscular arms and his hotty-hotty I want his body 6 pack. He shimmied out of his pants and she shimmied out of her pants. He unsnapped her bra baring her beautiful chest. Then they kissed some more and then he took off her panties. Then he kissed her again whispering I love you into her ear. Then she yanked his boxers down with force and kissed him again whispering I love you to into his ear.

They were clutched to his body as they walked to the bed in his bedroom. The bed was a king size bed but the room was pretty small but they could work with it. They got in the blankets and he lyed on her and kissed her. This was the happiest time of their lives. It was so romantic, but yet fun. Awkward but not in the I am so embarrased way. This was a new beginning.


	5. A New Lover Perhaps

When Jak awoke the next morning he found Autumn clutching to him. He looked at her and thought she was so pretty. She felt so comfortable in her own skin and that turned him on. He rested his chin on her hair, it smelt of some mixture of roses and other sweet garden varieties, a scent he could not figure out but smelt so sweet. He then kissed the top of her head when he felt her wake up.

"Good morning gorgeous." Jak smiled at her. "Mmm...good morning handsome." She replied and she reached up to kiss him on the lips. Jak couldn't figure out but her lips were always sweet and tingled his lips, like a small electrocution, but the good kind. "Do ya want breakfast?" Jak asked. "Yeah I'll make it? What do ya want?" She volunteered. "I actually meant I would order breakfast, but if you want to make it..." Jak offered feeling dumb. "I'll make breakfast as a labor of love." She smiled a sweet smile up at him while getting her robe on.

Jak and her sat at the table conversing over a meal of chocolate-chip pancakes and bacon. "Sooo..." Jak said trying to make conversation. "These are some good pancakes.'' "I uh got the recipe from my mother. Well Jak I gotta take a shower so I'll be out in a couple of minutes." She said kissing him on the cheek as she walked by.

As Autumn got in the shower Jak cleared the dishes. A few minutes passed by and somebody knocked at the door. "I'm coming!" Jak yelled as he cleared a few more, "Daxter can wait." He mumbled. As her opened the door it was no ottsel but none other than Keira herself. "Do you got a minute?" Keira asked with her head hung low. "What?" Jak sternly said. "Look Jak I know I am the last person you want to see but just hear me out." She continued after seeing that Jak would cooperate with her. "Jak I knew we fought a lot and I'm sooo incredibly nasty for breaking up with you. But we can make this work. Promise." "Keira, you can't just come back to me expecting a relationship to blossom out of no where." Jak raised his voice. "But Jak, I still love you. At least tell me you feel the same?" Jak was so very confused and was mad at the fact that women were so very confusing for him. Then out of nowhere Keira grabs him and gives him a slow, passionate kiss. "I love you to." Jak whipsers to her.

Tears started to pour out of Autumn's eyes as she witnessed the one she loved and made love with, telling his ex-girlfriend he loved her.


	6. No more, No less

"What the?!" Autumn yelled. Jak turned and Keira jumped.

"Autumn!" Jak yelled. "It's not what it looks like...I mean okay it is what it looks like...but..."

"Save it! You're such an asshole! I should have known you were still in love with the beautiful Keira Hagai!" Autumn screamed.

"Wait...Autumn?!" Keira asked. "I thought you were dead..."

"Dead to everybody I guess...but you can't see my pain through you're perfect little world now can you?" Autumn walked out.

"Sure sounds like the Autumn I knew. She never did like me," Keira sighed. "Jak, what's going on?"

"I...She loved me and I blew her off like that. I am an asshole." He cursed.

"You love her, but kissed me?" Keira said perplexed.

"Well...I don't know! What was I suppose to say to you?" Jak shouted.

"Well I was hoping...never mind," She sighed. "I didn't think you'd fall in love that quickly."

"Keira. The day that she vanished she told me that she loved me...and I thought she was dead. This was before you and I were...you know. Me and her had sex...last night." Jak whispered.

"Um...excuse me? Wait a minute like sex-sex?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah she was my first and I was hers. Now what do I do Keira?" Keira sighed.

"If you like her that much, then go get her." Keira hung her head. Jak nodded and walked out and he could swear he seen a tear in her eye.

He walked to the Naughty Ottsel, finding Autumn.

"Autumn! I have been looking all over for you! Let me explain." He panted.

"Jak just stop it. Whatever you have to say, I'm not interested." Autumn said through gritted teeth.

"Come on. Look I'm sorry. I am an asshole for what I did..." He was cut off in mid-sentence when the doors of the Naughty Ottsel flew open. It was three men dressed in black with black masks and they had guns. People screamed. Daxter came in and looked a little frustrated.

"Oh God, Jak! I'm being robbed!" Daxter yelled in horror. Jak took out his gun.

"Looks like I am going to have to take care of business." Jak smirked, hoping for this kind of action today. A man in black tried to shoot Jak as he dodged the bullet and kicked the gun out of his hand. "Sorry to crash your party boys." Jak tried not to kill them, but make them surrender. They made it hard for him as they put up a good fight.

"Where is the time machine boy!?" A man asked.

"I am not a boy!" Jak kicked the man back.

"Abort the mission boys." The man demanded as they all ran out. Jak tried to catch them, but they were gone.

"What the fuck?" Jak asked puzzled. "They just vanished into thin air."

"Now that's something you don't see everyday." Autumn said.

"Well whoever they are they wanted that artifact." Jak huffed.

"Hmm...well Jak. You had better be extra careful. That's three more people that wants to kill you." She sneered.

"You are going to kill me?" Jak tried not to laugh.

"Duh."

"Oh really. I'd like to see you try." He smiled. Then she took his arm and bended it behind his back making Jak go down easily to the ground. He whimpered.

"Now...what was that you were saying?" She smirked evilly.

"Ow...okay uncle! Uncle!" Jak surrendered.

"I am heading back to your place cause I need a place for right now until we finish this mission." She let go and walked away.

"Hahahaha, Jak! A girl took you down!? What's next? Getting kicked in the nuts by a midget?" Daxter laughed.

"Hey!" A midget walking by heard and said offended.

"Oops...sorry." Daxter tried to apologize, but the midget kicked him in the groins. Daxter whimpered in pain as Jak cracked up laughing on the sidewalk as passerby tried to avoid stepping on Jak.


	7. How Cliche'

Autumn

Who did he think he was anyways? Did Jak just think that he could have sex with me, kiss another girl and tell her he loves her, and expect to get me back? How pathetic was that? I really did love him and I still do. So how was I supposed to get over him now? Last night with him was amazing; I never wanted it to end. In fact, I wouldn't mind doing it again, but I can't. It's hard to look anyone in the face that you gave your mind, body, and spirit, only to get your heart broken. I guess these things happen; when you put yourself out there, you either put yourself up for two things: success or failure. I had an epic fail.

"Hello." I heard a voice behind me. I recognized that voice so well; it could only be one person.

"Kayne." My voice trembled. I met him a couple years after I came to Haven City. He was six foot tall, had chin-length golden blond hair, had bronzed skin, and his eyes were a piercing yellow, that it almost looked white. He was at the age of twenty-five.

"Did you get the time machine?" He asked. And I forgot to mention another thing; I had been working for him. My goal was to get the time machine. Kayne had a special gift and it was he could sometimes predict the future. He predicted as I was going to get the time machine that I would run in to someone and stay with them; that I would betray them and give the time machine to Kayne. Kayne was evil, and he had one intention; he wanted to have the world for himself. He wanted to manipulate the time stream and make himself powerful, and he promised me that if I helped him, I wouldn't be harmed. He used to work for Damas, but Kayne wanted to be in charge. Damas had banished him into the desert, and Kayne had become leader of the marauders. After Damas died, Kayne had come to me and asked me for his help, and foolishly I accepted.

He was also a shape shifter. He couldn't turn into any old thing, but he shape shifted into some kind of monster. When he changed his skin turned green and had a rough texture. His hair would turn as black as midnight. His eyes would turn all black with only a red iris. He had claws that were as lethal as daggers, and teeth so sharp he could shred a metal head into a million pieces. Last but not least he had huge wings and he could fly so fast.

"Jak has the time machine, Kayne. I don't know how I am supposed to get it from him." I told him.

"You know what Autumn, I don't really care how you get it as long as you get it. Just betray him. Do what you can. You know, men are quite easily manipulated by women." He put his hand on my shoulder, suggesting I manipulate him with sex. I knew that I had to do what he says, or I would be staring death in the face very soon.

"I'll do what I can, Kayne. I promise I will get it." I swallowed very hard. He then jumped out the window as the door opened.

"Hi Jak, what are you doing?" I said, all the words flying out of my mouth.

"Are you talking to me?" He said a little unsure.

"Do you see anybody else here?" I said slower this time. He looked around and then looked at me.

"Well no, I guess not," He looked down then back at me. "Look Autumn, I think we need to talk. About this morning, I didn't know what I was thinking. I thought I still loved her, but I don't. I realized I loved you and always have. I mean I can understand if you don't forgive me, but I won't let you get away. I don't ever want to wonder what could have been. I won't ever let it happen…" His voice trailed off and I looked into his eyes and he looked sincere. I walked up to him and breathed slowly.

"Jak I-I don't know what to say."

"Say you forgive me or something. Say you love me and you feel the same way." His voice trembled and in the corner of his eye I seen a tear; a tear that traveled all the way down his cheek and fell onto my hand.

"Are you crying?" I asked in disbelief.

"What can I say; you're the only girl that'll make me cry." He looked into my eyes for a moment.

"Do you know how cliché it'll be if we kissed right now." I laughed.

"Yeah I know, but I still want to." He said quietly. Then I went in for the kiss and we kissed with so much passion that I thought we were going to burst into flames. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, with my legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him deeper. He walked backwards towards the bed and fell over onto the bed. We both laughed as we kissed even more and more. He took his top off and we kissed again, he abs making me want him even more. I kissed his stomach all the way up to his neck. One thing led to another, and well…you can guess the rest.


End file.
